Titanium Dragonoid
Titanium Dragonoid is a Bakugan and the evolution of Blitz Dragonoid. He appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and is Dan's current Guardian Bakugan. His BakuNano is Sonicanon and his Mobile Assault is Zoompha. His Mechtogan is Zenthon and his Mechtogan Titan is Zenthon Titan. Information Description Embodying the legacy and warrior skills of Dragonoid, this is the mightiest of Bakugan monsters. Titanium Dragonoid's body, legs and wings are strengthened with titanium giving him strength and mobility. Titanium Dragonoid can unleash explosive attacks in all directions. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Destiny Revealed, Blitz Dragonoid evolved into Titanium Dragonoid because he defeated Phantom Dharak, in which Code Eve granted her powers to Blitz Dragonoid to make him evolve. Now that Code Eve has given her power to him, Drago and Dan rule all the Bakugan in the universe, even though they believe all Bakugan are equal and refuse to take complete control. He later battles one of Koji's Bakugan and wins because it was told that he was never defeated. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, he first appears battling Ziperator and Jetro by himself and defeats them with Dragon Strength, but he missed the first time around due to him seeing a vision of Razenoid. He later battles Bolcanon first and then with Horridian and Bolcanon by himself again and wins. He also couldn't control his new powers and almost destroyed the Battle Field in Bakugan Interspace. Plus he had a lot of visions of Razenoid and Mag Mel alongside Dan. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he and Dan decide that they have to control Drago's new powers so they train in an abandoned arena, which was closed for repairs. Later when he uses Dragon Hard Striker he loses control of his powers and he then somehow spawned Zenthon which is a Mechtogan and starts attacking him for an unknown reason (Later we learn that Mechtogan are physical manifestations of abilities created when Brawler and Bakugan are not in sync. This explains why Drago spawned him, because him and Dan weren't working together fluently). Zenthon was powerful enough to break through his shield (Titanium Screen) with his bare hands. After he uses Core Buster, Zenthon leaves and goes to the arena that Marucho is battling on. At the end of the episode, Dan and himself come to the conclusion that training is not all they need. In Disconnect, he battled Horridian and won the first round of the match, but in the second and third round he lost due to Dan not using any of his strongest abilities. In Fall From Grace, he is secretly training with Dan in order to be able to control his powers in a abandoned arena in Bakugan Interspace but is getting tired out. He later loses control of his powers when he uses Dragon Force Striker and Zenthon appears out of the storm. He battles him alongside Tristar and Taylean but are unsuccessful at breaking through Zenthon's shield. Later he and Taylean battle against Vertexx and Spyron and did not do a lot of work but they are still able to win due to Sellon purposely throwing the match. In Tri-Twister Take Down, he is training to learn how to control his powers in a abandoned arena in Bakugan Interspace once again and he was able to control his powers but it was weak. He later observes the battle between three Cyclone Percivals against Infinity Trister, Taylean and was later joined by Horridian and Krowll. He also wanted to help Trister and Taylean when they were losing but he didn't due to Shun saying that Dan and himself have to stop battling until he learns to control his powers. In Agony of Defeat, he was having nightmares of Mag Mel and Razenoid alongside Dan. Later he battled Horridian for first place in Bakugan Interspace. During the battle he lost control of his powers and made Zenthon appear and defeated Horridian. Due to him having assistant from Zenthon he and Dan are disqualified from the Grand Prix tournement and lose their number one ranking. In BakuNano Explosion, he went back to New Vestroia with Dan to try to gain control of his ultimate powers in the real world. In Return to New Vestroia, he and Dan went to a secret place to train when they ran into Preyas and his student Amazon. Amazon challenged them to a battle but they were not sure about it due to what happened in Bakugan Interspace. But Dan theorized that maybe in the real world he could control his powers much easier. So, they accepted but did not reveal all of their power. However, Preyas revealed to Amazon that Drago was holding back and Amazon started to taunt Drago. They decided to use their full power but as they were about to, they had visions of Zenthon, Mag Mel and Razenoid. After Drago contained his power, both he and Dan collapsed. In Chaos Control, he battled against a Chaos Bakugan (Iron Dragonoid) and a Mechtogan (Venexus) under the control of Anubias in his Gundalian Form alongside Preyas (they didn't/don't know it was Anubias). During the battle, he unleashed his powers and Zenthon appeared. He later finally controlled his powers and broke free of Razenoid's connection. He later then figured out that he needed to tame Zenthon in order to control his powers and he did with the help of the ability Revolution-O. After Zenthon was tamed he took out Venexus with no trouble and Drago took out the Iron Dragonoid. In A Royale Pain, he makes a brief appearance with Dan. They are shown climbing a mountain to see the view of the sunset of New Vestroia. They agreed to control their powers and finally head back to Interspace. In Back in Sync, he tried to fully control Zenthon but failed. He received a visit from Wavern, who told him that he and Dan were out of sync. At the end of the episode they were fully back in sync and resolved to fully control Zenthon and bring the Brawlers back together. In Mind Search, he & Dan go into a cave that Wavern says we will answer all of their questions. Later, they find a glowing orb and he asks Dan what it is. Then, the orb lights up and he and Dan see Mag Mel & Razenoid. After the light disappears, they are outside the cave again, but a weird symbol appears on his chest and Dan's hand. Then, he & Dan realize that the light was Code Eve. In Re-connection, he, Dan and Wavern looked through their memories and they discovered an important clue in Drago's problem with his powers. In Triple Threat, he and Dan battlled against Sellon and three Mechtogan (Mizerak, Rockfist, Deezall) alongside Zenthon and Zenthon Titan and won. In Interspace Under Siege, he and Dan returned to Interspace after they fill the danger from New Vestroia. In A Hero Returns, Drago and Dan summon Zenthon to fight the Chaos Bakugan but, lost control of him. Later he and Dan are not accepted as leaders, or even members, of the Brawlers because they abandoned them. Later, Dan has a vision about Gundalia being under attack and he is allowed to help the Brawlers because of his connection to Mag Mel, which makes this his battle too. In Gundalia Under Fire, he got his BakuNano Sonicanon from Rafe and used it to destroy some Chaos Bakugan. Later on, he, Dan and Zenthon battled against Razenoid, Mag Mel and Dreadeon and lost. In Battle Lines, he fought alongside Zenthon and Zenthon Titan against Mizerak, Rock Fist, Smasheon, Venexus, Deezall and Braxion and used an brand new ability: Wonder Superior, which is capable of overpowering even the Mechtogans such as Mizerak and Braxion. In Unlocking the Gate, he and Dan gave the others a piece of their power which enable them to call their Mechtogans. He also fought Razenoid and Dreadeon alongside Zenthon and won. Unfortunately Razenoid was able to take half of his gate. ;Ability Cards * Dragon Strength: * Titanium Rumble: * Titanium Hummer: * Titanium Screen: * Dragon Hard Striker: * Dragon Force Striker: * Core Buster: * Dragon Blazer: * Revolution-O: * Wonder Superior: (Ultimate Ability) * Generation Shield: * Dragon Maximum Striker (Gate and Key): Game The Subterra version has 920 Gs, the Ventus version has 920 Gs, the Darkus version has 870 Gs and the Pyrus version has a high G-Power overlay of 900 Gs and a low G-Power overlay of 800 Gs. Trivia *He was the second "Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge" Bakugan to be revealed officially, the first being Apexeon 2. *On the Bakugan Battle League Website, it mistakenly showed Mercury Dragonoid's Ball Form for Titanium Dragonoid. *He is the first Mechtanium Surge Bakugan that appeared in the Anime. *Since Drago "spawned" Zenthon it is assumed that Drago is a "father" and Zenthon is his "son" in a matter of speaking. *In toy form, he has five holes to support BakuNano unlike other Bakugan who only have between one to three. This makes him the Bakugan with the most BakuNano holes. *Unlike his other evolutions (starting with Perfect Dragonoid) this is the only one that has more than one Perfect Core Diamond (6 - two on his knees and elbows, one on his chest and one in his tail). *Drago is able to collapse his wings (or make them disappear) for close combat, combat in smaller spaces, and when he lands. *When he lost control of his powers after using "Core Buster", it exploded in the air and came crashing down like a bunch of meteors, similar to the move "Draco Meteor" ''from ''Pokemon. *Before or after he uses an ability, he kicks his opponent to put them off balance. *Every time he uses "Dragon Strength", he shoots two/three fireballs. But for some reason when it hits its target, it shows more or less explosions. *When he lost control in Agony of Defeat, his pupils were erased like when he was Hex Dragonoid. Except they were colored red instead of white. *Whenever Zenthon has appeared in physical form, Drago is able to control his powers more easily. It may be possible that Zenthon acts like a conduit and takes in Drago's excess energy. *His "Core Buster" ability has nothing to do with the Perfect Core in his chest for some reason. *As of Chaos Control, Drago seems be able to control Zenthon fully and can summon him at will. *Zenthon has appeared all but one time Titanium Dragonoid lost his powers, he didn't appear the first time it happened. Maybe due to the fact that Drago and Dan were "in sync" at the time. *This is Drago's most powerful evolution, second is Blitz Dragonoid, third is Lumino Dragonoid and fourth is Infinity Dragonoid. *This the first evolution of Drago to use the Perfect Core since Cross Dragonoid but hasn't used any Perfect Core Abilities yet. *It seems that in episode 14, Titanium Screen was coming out of his Perfect Core Diamond''.'' *This is the first Evolution of Drago to have trouble controling his powers and the second one to have an evolution problem (Blitz Dragonoid wasn't fully evolved). *When he uses Titanium Hummer, he uses his elbows as blades. *He's the second Bakugan to produce a Mechtogan Titan. *His Revolution-O '''is slightly similar to Apollonir's '''Maximum Revolution. *Dragonoid Colossus said that battling in a dimension tunnel is risky. In ''Interspace Under Siege'', Drago used Dragon Blazer. *Drago is the first Bakugan who has defeated a Mechtogan. *'Wonder Superior '''is his first Ultimate Ability. It could also be Titanium Dragonoid's most powerful ability. (It also looks like he's using '''Revolution-O' multipule times) *Drago is the only non-Mechtogan who has defeated a Mechtogan by himself, his Ultimate Ability Wonder Superior is capable a blowing a Mechtogan away in one shot. Even Razenoid has not demonstrated the ability to defeat a Mechtogan, instead he had to use his Mechtogan, Dreadeon, to fight Zenthon rather than defeating Zenthon on his own. *He helped the brawlers spawn their Mechtogan. *'Dragon Maxinum Striker' seems to be usable after Dan and Drago were able to unlock the power of thier Key and Gate. Gallery Anime Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (5).PNG|Titanium Dragonoid standing File:185px-Titanium DR.png|Titanium Dragonoid after evolving from Blitz Dragonoid dragosnapped1.JPG|Drago losing control for the first time tidragoroar.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Strength tidrago+bol.png|Titanium Dragonoid vs Bolcanon Picture 65.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Titanium Rumble Dragofire.png|Titanium Dragonoid using ability Dragon Strength titandrago.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Force Striker 62.png|Titanium Dragonoid's Hidden Power drago's power.png|Drago being attacked by Horridian 69.png|Drago getting ready to use Dragon Force Striker Picture 76.png|Titanium Dragonoid using the ability Titanium Hummer Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (3).PNG|Titanium Dragonoid about to use Dragon Force Striker Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0002.jpg|Drago losing control and using abilities Titanium Hummer and Dragon Hard Striker Dpo.png|Drago passes out after battling Amazon hsd.PNG|Drago using Dragon Hard Striker on New Vestroia usingrevol.png|Drago using Revolutiono A & t.png|Amazon about to use Aquos Bomber on Titanium Dragonoid DRAGO FORCE STRIKER.png|Drago using Dragon Force Striker drago using CORE BUSTER.png|Drago using Core Buster LAZERZ.png|Drago's Revolution-O versus Zenthon's lasers. Triple.png|Drago being protected from Iron Dragonoid by Preyas dragonblazer.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Blazer screen.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid using Titanium Screen gett.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid getting hit by End Guardner Alpha Razvstd.PNG|Drago and Dan vs Razenoid and Mag Mel zenthon.PNG|Zenthon Summoned by Titanium Dragonoid|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Triple_Threat_(Episode) 120px-ZenthonTitan5.jpg|Drago, Zenthon, and Zenthon Titan 2011-05-22 1821.png|Dan, Drago, and Zenthon in Sync BKN4_147_EA_06_big.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid, Infinity Trister and Taylean. Vfgbfdgfvdf.JPG TitaniumDragonoid.png DragoPower.png Zoompha1.jpg BattleLines1.jpg 2 1 0006.jpg 2 1 0007.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.44.35 AM.png Zoompha4.jpg Zoompha2.jpg Zoompha3.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 8.26.42 PM.png 2011-06-20_1855.png|Titanium Dragonoid about to use Wonder Superior Drago and wolfurio1.jpg Drago and wolfurio.jpg Dd.jpg Denerating shield.jpg Sonicanon.gif Game Riki_doll-img600x399-1293035937wwszx295708.jpg File:F3d98ab1a58bd2f755e8c4fbfd85f99c.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293035937rchdmr95708.jpg File:436a633bd5c56919f7ab3688b22a25b9.jpg File:bg250-1r0.jpg File:bg250-1r1.jpg File:bg250-4r0.jpg File:bg250-4r1.jpg File:bg250-2r0.jpg File:bg250-2r1.jpg File:$(KGrHqV,!iUE1NPYvwFBBNWoiyMJdQ~~_3.JPG !CE4Im7!BGk~$(KGrHqN,!l0E1F2GWImuBNTWyiUO4!~~_35.JPG Photo022.jpg IMG_6268.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid at the toy fair Capture123.PNG titaniu.jpg Picture 15ggggg.png|Darkus Titanium Dragonoid facory error packaging. Tit.jpg 81eM5HV2uwL. AA1500 .jpg $(KGrHqQOKnME3bhhCLOPBN5VV0OEvg~~ 12.jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (6).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (5).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (4).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (3).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (2).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (1).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz.jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (44).jpg 51pQg24IAuL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|BakuSolo Darkus Titanium Dragonoid KGrHqNiEE3OmYcHz5BN0BjzFdg_3.JPG Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form Closed Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid1.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Darkus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Darkus Titanium Dragonoid Aquos_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Aquos Titanium Dragonoid Subterra_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Subterra Titanium Dragonoid Haos_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Haos Titanium Dragonoid Ventus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Ventus Titanium Dragonoid Clear_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Clear Titanium Dragonoid titaniumdragonoiddefeat.png Titanium_Drago_my_new_Guardian.png Titanium Dragonoid on Bakugan Dimensions.png TDrag Hit.PNG Sonicanon.jpg Attacking_Titanium_drago.png|Titanium Dragonoid attacking. Picture 17555555555555.png Picture 1666565.png t drago 1.png t drago 3.png yPicture 15.png Swift3.PNG drago in action.PNG|battle my budds.PNG VentusTitaniumDragonoid.png SubterraTitaniumDragonoid.png HaosTitaniumDragonoid.png DarkusTitaniumDragonoid.png ClearTitaniumDragonoid.png AquosTitaniumDragonoid.png Aquos_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Clear_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Darkus_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Haos_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Subterra_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Ventus_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Other File:Titanium-dragonoid.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid with Mercury Dragonoid's ball form mistakenly shown. T taniumdragonoid.png MS Dan 1600x1200.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Legendary soldiers Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Energy Holders Category:Characters Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers